We Belong Together
by scholarlydimwit
Summary: An epic crossover of Inkheart, Twilight, and Eragon. Meggie tries to read characters out of Twilight and Eragon, but things go horribly wrong. People end up where they shouldn't be, and unexpected love blooms between the three books. CHAPPIE TWO FINISHED!
1. Prologue: Confuzzled?

**A/N: Okay, I know that I don't usually write prologues that take up a whole chapter, but I felt it was necessary when I was writing such a huge crossover. Have fun!!**

Dear Readers,

If you have read any of my other fanfics (_Romilda Vain_ or _And You Thought You Knew_), this is absolutely nothing like them. First of all, you are not very likely to snort whatever you're eating out of your nose (sorry to disappoint you!). Secondly, We Belong Together is a huge crossover of three books, and not one of them is Harry Potter.

I realize that having characters from three different series can be confusing and frustrating, especially if you haven't read one of the books. However, the only advice I can offer you is to go read it. 

On the other hand, I will post a short synopsis of what happened in the preceding chapters before each new one. This is to prevent mix-ups in pairings (there are three major ones!) and scenarios.

I have many people to thank in the creation of this story:

-RadicalReason – _the story would never have been started sans her pestering me to write this_. _Also, for helping me cut out some overdramatic stuff and tweak the plot._

-The respective authors who wrote these books_ – being a relatively unimaginative person, I would never have been able to make up all these characters on my own!_

-You – _Yes, _you_ are actually the source of my inspiration…who would want to write a fanfics without getting any reviews?!_

Anyway, now that that's over, I would like to remind you of the incredibly witty disclaimers that I wrote for _And You Thought You Knew_. Hence, the disclaimer-writing part of my brain is fried, and I can no longer write disclaimers.

I will say it here, and this applies to all the chapters in this story (not to mention every fanfics that I have written and will write): I do not own any of the characters or plot that I am using to write We Belong Together. The authors of these books have no right to sue me for every penny I have, since I never claimed ownership.

Anyway….bon appetit! Devour your fanfic, my darlings!

Love,

scholarlydimwit!


	2. Churning Memories

**A/N: I know, I know...it's been forever since I've updated. But thanks to R, I've been persuaded to finish all of my unfinished fanfics! This first chapter takes place after Inkdeath...if you haven't read it yet, then read no further! This contains spoilers!**

_____________________________________________________

**Churning Memories**

Meggie hated her feet.

With absolutely nothing to do, the only possibility that remained was to lie in the prickly haystack, fingering her knobby toes. Memorizing the yellow edges of her toenails. Scraping back the overgrown cuticles. Tracing the tiny wrinkles that crept to her heels…

She groaned and rolled on to her stomach and snatching a book from the towering pile she had carried with her to the barn.

"Breaking Dawn…" she murmured, fingering the glossy white chessboard on its cover.

Edward. Meggie heaved a sigh. If only he was real. If only there was someone in her life who understood her like –

Meggie stopped herself, and stared intently at the cockroach scampering across the rotting wooden floor.

_Doria._

And suddenly, before she could stop it, the uninvited word heaved the dusty memories from her mind, and churned them through her until she was giddy.

Doria happy. Doria sad. Doria's comforting hand in her hair. Doria's strong hands that held her together when she was falling apart. Doria's wavy brown hair; the two, stiff fingers on his left hand. Doria in the grass, his neck at the wrong angle. Doria's smile as he awoke, in the belief that he was okay. Doria's face as he breathed no more. _Doria._

"No!" Meggie screamed, lurching out of the hay. The dormant brown owl fluttered down from his perch, aroused by the commotion, to glare at her mutinously.

Gasping for breath, she settled back down into the stack of hay, and reluctantly allowed herself to relive the hellish night.

Roxane had splinted Doria's spine right after the giant attacked, but it had still been in the wrong position. The twisted vertebrae worsened over time, killing him like a poison. It was not until a year later that Doria's hunched back cut off his breathing entirely, leaving him to die in his bed.

Hastily, Meggie rubbed away the tear that was trickling down her cheek with the palm of her hand. With Doria gone, the fluttering blue faeries disgusted her. The overgrown trees intimidated her. The water nymphs infuriated her. It was as if Death himself had beaten the magic out of the Inkworld. Meggie had been presented with no other choice but to leave.

_So here I am,_ she thought, taking in the abandoned barn and feeling lonelier than ever.

And suddenly, Meggie Folchart wanted Edward Cullen more than anything.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? So bad that my internet privileges should be revoked? Let me know!**

**YES, I realize that this is unrealistic and out-of-character. YES, I realize that Doria dies (mainly because I hate him). YES, I realize that Meggie probably doesn't know about the Twilight series. **

**YES, you should R+R. :)  
**


	3. Seeping Venom

**Seeping Venom**

"I love you," he whispered, his bright golden eyes glowing with sincerity as he clasped my hand in his.

"No!" I gasped sarcastically, shaking his hand off irritably, "Really?! I didn't understand the first twenty-eight times you've told me."

I wanted to swallow the words back, but that was impossible, even for a vampire. Edward drew back, the hurt in his eyes nearly spewing over his thick lashes as tears. But I knew better. I knew that tears were beyond the reach of a cold, demonic, bloodthirsty animal like –

_No! _I screamed within the confines of my mind, secretly glad that Edward couldn't hear me, _Stop! Why are you even THINKING about thinking like this?_

"Bella…" he began tentatively, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine!" I snapped at him, infuriated by his perfect little frown.

"You've been acting a little…distant lately."

I sighed, reluctantly allowing myself to inhale Edward's distinctively intoxicating scent. There were times when humanity seemed like a distant paradise, just beyond the reach of my perfect, pale fingers. I wanted nothing more than to be the clumsy Bella. I wanted nothing more than to get away from it all – the perfection, the strength, the speed, the strength, the toxic _venom_ that was creeping into my mind like a poison, devouring my sanity like a ravenous beast. Bella Cullen was not meant to be a vampire.

Renesmee was the only think that kept me from tearing myself to bits. Nessie and the human part of me that was still trapped in her. I loved her more than anything in the world, except maybe Edward. If only he were human. If only we were normal husband and wife, with an equally normal child who had experienced twenty years of childhood, instead of seven.

It irked me that these thoughts could sweep my mind in a millisecond, leaving my enough time to answer Edward, repeating myself with an, "I'm fine."

"I should have known better," he whispered miserably, "From the moment that I met you, I should have walked away and saved Bella Swan."

"Bella Cullen," I corrected him quietly, burying myself into him.

Upstairs, Renesmee's breathing quickened, and she whimpered softly.

"What is it?" I prodded Edward.

"Just a dream," he stated bluntly, as his eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Edward," I began hesitantly, "Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

"Watching football…" he turned to me curiously.

"Well…it's been a while since you spent some time with them. Maybe you should go hang out for a while…?"

Hurt and disappointment flashed across his face. I wanted to slap myself. The dismissive tone in my voice was all too audible, but I knew that I needed a few hours to clear my head, if I had any hope to of retaining a shred of sanity.

Edward rushed out of our cottage hastily. Groaning, I trudged up the stairs and lay on the bed next to Nessie, even though I wasn't tired, and I never would be.

I had to set my priorities straight. Did I love Edward?

_Yes,_ I thought confidently, pushing the matter away.

_Oh do you?_ The venomous little tendril of thought wound it self around my head, nearly suffocating me.

_Yes. YES. YES!_ I screamed back at the implication, _what right do you have to question my commitment to Edward?_

_And is that why you sent him away after so nonchalantly stabbing misery into his heart? Because you LOVE him??_

Pause. I could not think of an answer to that.

I sighed. Life was a little unclear right now. But we would pull through. My Edward and me.


End file.
